


My Heart's Blasting Off Again!

by AngelFlower



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Character, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, pride month, wingman james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: James Notices Jessie's got a thing for the new girl.





	My Heart's Blasting Off Again!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure when I'll be updating this again, so don't get your hopes up.

"A new team member!?" Jessie and James questioned, Meowth nodded "that's right, they'll be here any minute" he informed them. Jessie and James looked at each other "we'll no longer be a trio!" They cried, grabbing each others hands, dramatic tears streaming down their faces Meowth just watched awkwardly "we could use someone less dramatic" he whispered, Jessie and James to busy crying to hear him.

"Hello!" A voice called, scaring Jessie and James, making them fall over. Jessie blinked as she face the voices holder, a woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, she blushed, she couldn't help but feel odd 'why am I blushing!?' She exclaimed inside her head. James on the other hand had sparkles in his eyes "You're so beautiful!" He exclaimed, hugging the lady, she laughed awkwardly "aw, thanks so much!" She rubbed the back of her head.

"James" Jessie stood up and elbowed him in the side, letting go of the woman out of pain "ow, Jessie, why so mean?" He cried out. She flared at him "treat our new team member with respect" James paused, looking at Jessie, but soon looked at her with a smug face, unbeknownst to Jessie. 'oh, Jessie' he laughed in his head, he had a feeling Jessie was smitten with this woman.

He was clueless most of the time, but he could sense something between then two women. Jessie was introducing the team and explaining the current mission, as alway, they were trying to capture Ash's Pikachu. The way Jessie was blushing and moving awkwardly showed James she had some sort of crush on her at the very least.

"So, what your name?" Jessie Asked "(Y/n)" she, (Y/n) responded. Jessie blushed, before Jessie could respond James rudely interrupted "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman!" He exclaimed dramatically. (Y/n) awkwardly laughed again "thanks" her face heated, James looked to Jessie, who glared angrily at him, a sneer on her pretty face.

He smirked, turning back to (Y/n) he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her to there next destination. Jessie stomped behind them, James occasionally glancing and winking at Jessie. "What's your problem, Jessie?" Meowth asked, she snapped out of her anger, blushing "nothing, I just don't like James being so forward" Meowth looked at her suspiciously. 

…

The four had settled down in the woods, getting some rest "how can that brat travel for so long?" Meowth groaned, falling back onto James' lap. "He's a kid, he has more energy" Jessie grumbled out, leaning against a tree.

"We should probably get to sleep" (Y/n) interjected, James nodded "right" but suddenly he got an idea, they only had two sleeping bags, he smirked at this "oh, no!" He cried dramatically, everyone looked to him "what?" Jessie asked "we only have two sleeping bags!" (Y/n) didn't seem to worried "that's fine, me and Jessie can share" Jessie blushed and fell from her spot on the tree.

The thought of sharing a bed with someone so beautiful "are you okay?" (Y/n) asked as Jessie groaned from the impact. She sat up on her knees "oh yes, I suppose me and you can share one" she blushed again. (Y/n) was unsure if Jessie was being honest.

"Alright then it's settle come on get in the sleeping bag you two" James said pushing the two women toward the sleeping bag he had laid out. The two eventually got into the sleeping bag, the sleeping bag was small, as if to make sure both the women were flush against each other.

Jessie blushed intensely, she was sure she was going to have a nosebleed from all this blood rushing to her face. "Goodnight, Jessie.." (Y/n) said as she turned on her side to go to sleep.

 

"Goodnight..."


End file.
